


Me Gustas Tú

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: Meanwhile, In Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Carlos is a Nerd, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil learns spanish, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, but pre 70 something cause i havent got past there yet lol, set post 25?, theyre in love, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: Cecil comes to the realisation that Carlos has made a lot of sacrifices to stay in Night Vale, and that he knows nothing about Carlos' family and heritage. Desperate to fix this- Cecil takes it upon himself to learn Spanish. How hard can it be?Mispronunciation and good intentions ensue.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Meanwhile, In Night Vale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553950
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Me Gustas Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @oddpyromaniac  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/bibliokleptic_aziraphale/  
> Good Reads: https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/99760524-eldritch-abomination

"Dear listeners I begin this broadcast with...rather disturbing news regarding Carlos and I. You know, Carlos? My hero scientist boyfriend? The one who has single-handedly saved Night Vale too many times to count? Yeah, him, my boyfriend. First of all please do not panic- Carlos and I are perfectly fine. But, listeners of Night Vale, I fear this next information may make you think less of me and rightfully so. I am ashamed to admit my shortcomings. No one wants to admit that they are wrong but, it is my duty as an investigative journalist, to tell the truth- or, at least what people tell me is the truth. 

"Alright, here it is. I, Cecil Gershwin Palmer, have been ignorant of my perfect boyfriends' life. 

"I know! Oh, terrible God how ignorant I have been. Carlos has been so good! So perfect. I never really took it upon myself to think about where he had come from before Night Vale. It never occurred to me that Night Vale might seem...strange to outsiders, such as Carlos. But look at him, listeners, look at what Carlos has done for us. He's saved our little town more times than we can count, he almost died for our town. Not to mention he's taken up our customs such as Big Rico's, no wheat, no writing utensils, the list goes on. He makes mistakes as we all do, but he tries. Listeners he tries so hard to be a good citizen, and we must all be grateful for that. 

"But it occurred to me one day that I don't know much about Carlos. Sure, he's a scientist and a _hero_ , and perfect but what else is he? Of course, I will never know everything about him- where's the fun in that? But rather, I don't know anything about his family, or what food he used to eat, or where he comes from. I admit, listeners, I used my journalistic talents to dig up some information about him. I also used part of my Municipally Approved Stalking Allowance, so Carlos, if you're listening _that_ is how much you mean to me. That Stalking Allowance is vital for a journalist such as myself.

"Listeners, my word, what I found! Carlos, whose last name I feel should remain private, for now at least, is definitely not from Night Vale. Now all his little, perfect quirks are making sense. He used to call me things like: "Cor raisin" and "Mee armour" which I was very confused by, especially since raisins are well-known parasites and armour well, I assumed he was saying I protected him or something? Which isn't really even true since Carlos has saved Night Vale, and by extension me, many times. Well, it turns out that he was not saying those things at all, but speaking a different language- how romantic, right?

"Intern Sakura tells me the language is called...now, forgive me for mispronouncing, Spahnish? Spain ish? Span- Spanish. Spanish! Carlos can speak Spanish. Unfortunately, there are many places that speak this strange and foreign language, so I can't say exactly where Carlos is from but now, now dear listeners I can finally be a good boyfriend. Oh, I can't wait to begin learning. I haven't learned a language since I was forced to take Swvitzish in high school, sure it came in handy later but man, what a _booore_. Anyway, I'll update you on my progress as I begin to learn.

"And now, the weather." 

* * *

Carlos sighed, pulling away from his microscope and rubbing the bridge of his nose. This bacteria colony was not acting how it should. Normally, he'd be fascinated and eager to write everything down. How the colony spat out a viscous red liquid, or how they smelled like garlic, but today he found himself almost falling asleep at his desk. 

A coworker placed a coffee next to him which Carlos drank eagerly but frowned after taking a sip. Cecil wouldn't approve of him consuming caffeine to stay awake. Not sleeping meant that he didn't understand sleep, and therefore the concept of tired, so his radio host boyfriend was very, very vigilant about sleep schedules and the like. It was cute and made Carlos feel very loved knowing that Cecil was doing his utmost to learn about human functions such as sleep.

Carlos knew Cecil wouldn't be happy he'd stayed up late to observe some green slime he'd found lurking outside the lab. 

But at the same time, he knew how important science was to Carlos. He ran a hand through his curly hair and gripped it tight, hoping the pain would help keep him awake. It didn't help and soon he found his eyes drooping with his head following. Luckily, he jolted up before he could impale his eye on the neck of his microscope. With a half-hearted wave, Carlos told his coworkers he was heading home. 

Home turned out to be Cecil's place. 

Without even realising it, Carlos had turned into the driveway that lay outside of Cecil's apartment block. A faint purple glow exuded from the small window that was part of Cecil's flat. He was at home, then. Carlos sighed and left his car, locking it behind him. Later he'd come back to it and find it raided and unlocked, as he usually did, but by now he paid these kinds of events no mind. 

The purple light shone even inside the building, guiding Carlos to Cecil's apartment like a beacon. When he reached Cecil's front door, the light faded, and the scent of cooked meat and vegetables filled his nose. Carlos' brow furrowed suspiciously, these nice smelling things didn't usually have an equally nice reason for smelling that way. Recently, there had been the garlic smelling bacteria, as well as a delicious smelling monster that acted in the same way as an angler fish. 

Carlos stepped inside. Cecil was at his kitchen sink which was filled with a strange pink fluid. On the small kitchen table lay two plates of what looked like tamales, but knowing both Cecil and Night Vale, could have been anything. Science dictated that if it looked like a duck, and quacked like a duck, then it was a duck. But Night Vale told him that if it looked like a duck, and quacked like a duck, that Carlos shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Was it logical? Well, no, but by Night Vale's standards, it made sense. The cute fluffy thing Cecil found in his booth from StrexCorp came to mind, and Carlos quickly dispelled the thought. 

For a minute, he stood watching Cecil bustle about the kitchen. He seemed to be muttering to himself while cleaning dishes. Probably some ritual, that sounded like Cecil. 

Slowly, Carlos crept behind his boyfriend and wrapped both his arms around Cecil's slim waist. His boyfriend yelped, then spun around in their embrace blushing a sweet purple. 

"Carlos!" Cecil said, voice higher than usual. "You're home early,"

"Actually," Carlos replied, checking his watch, "I'm on time. I think. Time is weird." He rested his chin on Cecil's shoulder. "What're you making, babe?" 

Cecil then pushed him away hurriedly. "It was meant to be a surprise, you didn't knock." He pouted, and Carlos wanted to kiss him. "I made tamalays!"

"Tamales," Carlos corrected with a gentle smile. Cecil waved him off and gestured to the table. Carlos took a seat in front of one of the plates. The tamales looked okay, which Carlos immediately regarded as suspicious. Cecil placed down two glasses of deep red liquid that might have been wine, or barbeque sauce, and sat opposite Carlos. 

The entire set up was both domestic and over-the-top romantic. He and Cecil had been dating a while, sure, but usually, they ate out if they were going on dates. Homemade meals were reserved for lazy days and sick days, not to mention the fact that most homemade meals were decidedly...Night Vale-ian. 

Cecil's tamales looked like the ones Mama used to make Carlos when he was a little boy. Carlos looked up, and Cecil himself looked like he was about to explode. Light purple flushed over his pale cheeks, his eyes were staring intently at the floor. The tattooed tentacles on his arms swirled nervously, and the eye on his forehead blinked far too often.

"Cec? You okay?" 

Carlos' boyfriend didn't respond immediately. Slowly he took a deep breath, and in that one breath he said: " _Eres el novio más perfecto del mundo y te amo_." 

There was a moment of silence, then Carlos' face burned bright red, and Cecil's face turned a gorgeous shade of violet. "Cecil...what?" Carlos managed to stammer out. 

"I wanted to learn more about you...so I stalked you a little and found your family, and you, presumably, spoke Spahnush and so I wanted to learn it because you've sacrificed so much for Night Vale and I didn't even know or even think to find out about your past and culture and-" he trailed off. "You're such a good boyfriend I wanted to return the favour, even though I haven't taken languages since high school and I failed home economics when I set the department on fire trying to make Luftnarpian Cottage Pie."

Cecil is quietened by Carlos reaching across the table and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "Everything is perfect, Cecil, thank you.: 

Cecil smiled, almost shyly, as they both dug into their meals. It tasted good, clearly, Cecil had been devoted to making the perfect meal for Carlos despite the fact that he was not naturally gifted at it. The sky faded from a gentle blue to purple, to ink-black in a matter of minutes, but neither noticed. Carlos' tiredness from earlier long forgotten, and Cecil's face still flushed slightly. 

Another moon rose over Night Vale, one that Cecil would report on the following day. It glowed yellow, then blue, then a nice shade of taupe. But the next day, on the air, Cecil would admit he'd been too busy to notice the strange new moon that had risen over their town and had stayed there even during the day. 

No, he hadn't noticed. Carlos had been too busy teaching him Spanish.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things  
> \- i'm learning spanish so i used google translate im sorry native speakers :(  
> \- uhh carlos' family are meant to be south american? and i'm planning a fic with them in it i think would be fun!  
> \- im only on like, 70 so no spoilers uwu
> 
> okay love you <3 leave me a comment or smthing or hey, give me a follow on tumblr or insta!
> 
> love, me


End file.
